Five ways to say 'I love you'
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Once again exactly what the title says. Harry and Nikki find different way to say 'I love you' without saying those words.


**1 Hold Hands**

Harry and Nikki were sitting in one of their monthly meeting with the coroner and feeling extremely bored. Leo was sitting opposite the table from them and they could see even he was having trouble keeping his concentration on the older man. Harry looked discreetly at his lover next to him and a smile grew on his face when he did so and his heart jumped when he realised that she was his, she always had that effect on him and Harry didn't think Nikki knew how much he loved her. Nikki was conscious of Harry looking at her and turned her head slightly to smile at him, her hands on the table in front of her as she doodled. Harry then just reached out and gently entwined their hands on the table and then turned back to the coroner at the front of the room. They sat like that for the rest of the meeting.

--------

**2 Leave notes**

Harry frowned as he climbed out of bed to a very quiet house. Standing up he tried to listen for any sort of sound that would indicate that Nikki was still in the house but heard none as he wandered into the bathroom. He noticed that the shower still had water and condensation running down the sides and that the mirror had been wiped of mist from when Nikki had showered but that was it. Walking down the stairs Harry checked the living room and then the kitchen and decided that Nikki wasn't in the house. A little upset that she hadn't said goodbye to him Harry wandered into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Opening the cupboard to pull the coffee jar out a piece of paper propped up against the jar caught his eye. Picking it up he opened it and read.

'Good morning love, sorry I didn't say goodbye but you were sleeping like a baby and I didn't want to wake you after our late night' Harry smirked when he read this and then laughed when he saw the smiley face Nikki had drawn beside this sentence 'I'll see you this evening, enjoy your day off. Love Nikki xxx'

Feeling lot happier now Harry pulled the coffee jar out of the cupboard and placed the note in the pocket of his shorts, hoping the day would go quickly so he could show Nikki how much he appreciated the note.

-------

**3 Hug someone**

Nikki sat down at her desk and started to sob quietly. Her father had turned up once again and had messed her around. She rested her elbows on the desk in front of her and sobbed into her hands, not seeing Harry walk up behind her then crouch down next to her until he placed one hand on her arm.

"Hey beautiful it's okay" he soothed and Nikki shook her head and wiped her face but more tears came.

"No it's not" she coughed out tearfully "Why is it that whenever he walks back into my life something goes wrong"

"Because…" Harry started them shrugged slightly and gave her an awkward smile "I don't know actually" he laughed.

Nikki gave him a watery laugh and Harry smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug allowing Nikki to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest. Harry gently ran one hand over Nikki's hair and whispered soothing words to her as she calmed down, both knowing what the other was saying without having to say it.

--------

**4 Give an unexpected gift**

When Nikki walked into her house after a long shift all she wanted was a nice long soak in the bath and to read her book. Walking into the living room she threw her bag onto the sofa and as about to unbutton her coat when she saw something on her coffee table. Frowning she walked over and picked up the long blue box that had caught her eye. Opening it she gasped slightly as she saw the long silver necklace that was laying in the box. She smiled as she gently took it out and ran it through her fingers knowing exactly who it was from without even looking for a note.

The next day at work Nikki reached up to her neck and ran the necklace through her fingers like she had been doing since she had received it. She looked up as Harry walked through from the cutting room and gave him a smile as he walked over to her. Standing up, Nikki leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered

-------

**5 Do the housework**

"Harry what have you done?" Nikki asked in disbelief as she walked through her very tidy living room to find Harry in her kitchen making dinner. She looked around the kitchen and saw it was as spotless as the living room.

"I did the housework for you" Harry stated simply.

"But.." Nikki started quite shocked "You're a man"

"Well..yes" Harry nodded slowly as if Nikki had lost her mind "As I have shown you quite a few times" he added cheekily and Nikki blushed slightly as she shook her head.

"No I mean you're a _man_, your kind doesn't _do_ housework"

"My kind?" Harry muttered "Thank you. But I knew how tired you were yesterday and thought I would make things easier for you"

"Thank you Harry" Nikki said still disbelieving "How much did you actually do?"

"Kitchen, living room, bathroom, our bedroom.."

"_Our_ bedroom?" Nikki laughed "It's my bedroom"

"Oh really I seem to remember that I spend as much time in it as you do" Harry replied cheekily and Nikki gave him a wide smile and kissed him

"Thank you for doing that Harry_"_

* * *

**So there we go, another one. Any other suggestions about what I can do 5/10 etc of?**

**xxx**


End file.
